


Steady Heartbeat

by smolsofa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsofa/pseuds/smolsofa
Summary: This was the warmth he had felt around Steve for so long.





	Steady Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> RBB art based on [Knowing Is Not Living](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10931649) by [AetherSprite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite).


End file.
